The Day the Heavens Cried
by AskingAlexandra13
Summary: So this is a short AU-type story that I wrote for my Creative Writing class. Please enjoy. *************** Lucifer is on Earth getting ready to set forth plans that have been long-since in the works. What happens when Gabriel is sent to confront him about his fighting with Michael and make things better?


A screaming comes across the sky. At the same time, an orangish yellow streak that looks more like a comet, shoots across the sky and is falling to Earth. The screaming is now more of a high pitched sound that would shatter glass if it came into contact. Finally the screaming dies down as the streak hits Earth.  
"Owwww, curse Father and his alternate means of transport," Gabriel muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I swear, sometimes he does that on purpose."

Gabriel was unsure if he had reached his destination or not. He looked around and finally found a sign that read, Welcome to St. Louis before trudging down the side of the highway into the heart of the city that seemed to be busting at the seams with life. He wandered aimlessly around for hours, looking for the church where his brother, Lucifer, was last seen at previously that day. When he finally found it he snapped his fingers and teleported inside, startling a priest who was there kneeling in prayer, trying to forget the incident he had encountered earlier with a very strange man.

"Priest, I must speak to you it is of great importance," Gabriel said, "I am looking for my brother, about yay tall, he gestured with his hands, he s in the vessel of some blonde, blue eyes, kinda weird."

The priest s eyes grew wide, "I know who you re speaking about. That awful, awful man. He wanted to criticize every little thing I did wrong. He...gah!"

Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle, that was his brother alright, still acting as childish as the last time he saw him which was millenia's ago. That night his brothers got into a big argument and daddy dearest kicked Luci out and then completely left everyone unattended, like they could possibly run Heaven and Earth at the same time without a leader.

"That's my brother for you. Can you help me out and tell me where he went? It s kinda important," Gabriel made a face, "well...it s more than kinda important, it s reeaaaallllyyyyy important."

"Well, I gave him refuge for tonight. It was the only thing I could think of to make him shut up. Otherwise he just rambled on about how humans are ignorant apes, and how he was so much better," the priest shook his head and pointed to a closed wooden doorway," He's over there if you want to deal with him. I'm done for tonight."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly was on the other side of the door, his honey-golden eyes lit up with moonlight that illuminated the room through the window. His light brown hair, longer than most guy s hair was just brushed back with hand. His shoes clanked on the floor as he walked over to his brother.

Lucifer was sitting at a desk writing, without looking up he said, "Hello Gabriel, always wonderful to feel your presence again. What have I done for you to so graciously provide me with your presence?"

"I think you know what," Gabriel muttered in a harsh tone, "I am tired of your s and Michael s consistent squabbling. Get over it! That was eons ago, so grow up."

Lucifer rolled his glowing blue eyes before setting the pen down and standing up to face Gabriel, "I don't care. He was always Dad's golden child, then there's me. The rebel who broke the rules because I wouldn't bow down to these stupid little hairless apes."

"Oh look at me, I'm daddy's golden child, Lucifer. I need attention so I go and rebel with a bunch of other angels for refusing to bow down," Gabriel mocked his brother, "Grow up, would you? You were always his favourite and you know it, stop the quest for attention and suck it up."

"Oh shut up, I was not his golden child," Lucifer mumbled, not really knowing what to say back, "Michael hates me, all of Heaven hate me, and I'm too far in to stop my quest."

Gabriel was down to his final resort, he snapped his fingers and an archangel blade appeared in his hand. In one swift motion he stabbed it into his brother s chest, wincing as he felt it pierce the flesh.

"I'm sorry, brother, please forgive me, I tried to reason with you," Gabriel cried out quietly, "You're flaw was you were too angry and prideful, Michael follows orders too well, and really all of Heaven's sinful. I am so sorry. Oh, Father, what have I done?"

"I...forgive...you," Lucifer managed to huff out before he laid back and slowly drifted off into black unconsciousness.

Gabriel weeped over his brother's body for hours afterwards before finally taking him back up to his favourite spot in Heaven, outside of everyone's memories, and laying him to rest. The days following, Earth was glum and rain fell from the sky, it never seemed to let up until Gabriel finally left Heaven and went to live on Earth.

He called himself Loki, he was the God of Mischief now, and he lost himself in his persona to forget about the pain. He was an ArchAngel and he killed his own brother. The brother he looked up to when he was little, the one who taught him almost everything he knew.  
Every now and then people swear they see him playing pranks on people in memory of his brother who was long since gone.


End file.
